guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero's Handbook
I have the quest "The Beginning of the End" in my Handbook (that i just received) and if i've ever done this quest, it was before i receive the handbook because this quest isn't in my questlog anymore. -- TůζipVõrζąx Talk 23:17, 31 August 2007 (CDT) * I also have several quests completed, despite just recently getting the book. I will put a note on the Handbook page. Werewolf nr 00:05, 1 September 2007 (CDT) * Same for me : guide is filled with 4 or 5 entries at the time when I get it...Yves 17:08, 1 September 2007 (CDT) * Yup, confirmed that completing quests during the preview WILL cause them to be added to the book when you pick it up. You get 2500 points with the race you turn it into. Gandorf So then (if you can) have 3 of them from the start and get them all updated at the same time. If you've already done the quests before you get the book (sneak peek weekend), how do you get the info in the book? Thehockeydude44 01:41, 1 September 2007 (CDT) : nvm just saw the top of the page where it said you can do it over again... not observant right now :( --> Thehockeydude44 01:42, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::You can only have one of each book in you inventory at a time. You cant get a seperate book from each race. Either go to the scrying pool or the guy with the quests from the preview weekend to redo them. I just redid the 3 norn ones and the 3 ebon vanguard because I was too exicited and forgot to grab a book before going through a bunch of quests. At least the norn and ebon quests are very fast. I am 1/3 through the dungeons. Ill have them all done by tomorrow, got too distracted to finish them all today. Gandorf :::Take one, put it in storage, get another one. Repeat, then do all the quests. Easy faction at the cost of inventory slots. --Valentein 16:48, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Have you tried it? Entries are not added to all the handbooks in your inventory, just to the first one that doesn't already have the entry. BftP 19:34, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Hmm, you either complete all the primary quests or do all the dungeons and the reward is 2500 faction points? Is it me or is this reward just too weak... ::The reqard for the Heros was fine with me as you only have do 11 quests to finish the book each time and they are all incredibly easy. The Dungeon book on the other hand is a very weak reward especially since doing the dungeons a second time gives you very little reward points. Gandorf The Elusive Golemancer Oola's laboratory is added to the handbook after completing The Elusive Golemancer unfortunate circumstance I can verify that you can not get the 2500 pts from a faction where your at lvl 8. In other words, the faction cap is held for book completion as well. For example, Im at lvl 8 dwarf and Kodan will not give me points. However, any other faction line will reward me for the book. Just a note to those thinking they could continue pushign their points up after the cap. Updated main description Whoever wrote the original description forgot to include where you get the Hero handbook from. That has been fixed.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 22:32, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Just 2500 points and...? Is that a kind of joke? Quests that take ages to fullfill give 2.5k points for the title... while cleaning one area that takes ~90 min brings 4k+ points -.- --Birchwooda Treehug 19:41, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :It's more just as an addition to your points while you beat the game. Just take it along with you for a free 2.5k rep points with the race of your choice. -Firestorm2 22:01, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Keep in mind that re-doing the repeatable quests themselves grants you additional minimum of 500 pts each. So you don't only get the 2.5k for the book, but you gather quite a bit along the way. Doing the books is actually more rewarding than simply farming, however, the quests give you rewards for more than one race, so it's most helpful if you want to raise multiple ranks at once. RoseOfKali 01:21, 12 September 2007 (CDT) add a split list of quests: one time and repeatable It would be helpful to know which quests only need to be done once, and which are repeatable and need to be re-done in a new book. Just two lists with the links to the quests. *Quests which need to be done only once, and will be added to new books automatically: **bla **bla **bla... *Quests which need to be repeated to receive credit for them in a new book: **bla **bla **bla... I haven't completed EOTN questline yet (stuck farming points for armor ^_^), so I cannot accurately comprise these lists. RoseOfKali 01:30, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :All of the quests are repeatable and I'm pretty sure you have to redo all of them. Nietzsche 18:36, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::When you get a new book some of them are already listed that you don't need to do again --> new hero handbook --Birchwooda Treehug 11:17, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::All books, whether it's your second, first, 15th, etc start out with those entries, they aren't quests you have to do so much as plot summation for the 3 factional quest lines and the main plot. For the purposes of people filling out new books, every quest that gets added to the handbook needs to be re-done each time. The only thing you can skip are the bridge quests that initially led to each repeatable quest, but those don't have an entry in the handbook to start with. So in other words, there ARE no quests that once completed are added to all new handbooks, the initial entries are added BEFORE you finish those main quests (The Knowledgeable Asura, etc). Seems fairly obvious this isn't something we need to elaborate further on. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:28, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ONLY IN HARD MODE NOW Now the handbooks only work in Hard Mode. Anybody else getting sick and tired of Hard Mode? :Is there HM in GW:EN...? And if you're getting sick&tired of HM, what fun is PvE? NM is way to easy if you're already bored of something at least a little challenging -- -- (s)talkpage 14:50, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::They work up until you have reputation rank 8, then after that you'll have to redeem them in HM, which isn't out yet. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:39, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, but what's crap is now the books are useless, cause they are character specific (meaning I cannot transfer them to another of my chars), but I can't turn them in either (even though I have earned them). So, ANET screwed me on this one (with their usual lack of information--oh! let's not tell people to use the books before they get to level 8). So, I am tired of Hard Mode taking over the game--it's not a challenge, it's a mindless grind and not just a challenge, but an over-challenge in some cases--for some areas you have to have just the right build AND primary profession. For instance, I was able to complete Jockanur Diggings with my ranger, but not with my warrior, because I HAD to take Melonni, but she is not the best for that mission and warriors don't have good interupt skills. And, just wait till hard mode Duncan's or Shards of Orr... Improved rewards First of all, I don't know what the above comment means. There's no need to do hard mode to use the Hero's Handbook. There is a separate hard mode version filled out separately. Second of all, the books are not character-specific as far as I can tell. Third of all I don't know what you're talking about. : The books are customized for one of your characters. You can't do the quests to fill out the book on one character and turn in in with a second one. Bsinkk 15:54, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Anyway, the handbooks now reward you with significantly more reputation (20,000 for a full book), gold (4k for a full book), and experience. You can also get partial rewards for turning in partially filled books. Dungeon Master Guides have twice the reward (40,000 rep, 8k). The Hard Mode versions have rewards 150% of their normal mode values. That is, 30,000/6k for the Hero Handbook and 60,000/12k for the Dungeon Guide. Someone should copy the table on the Game Updates page. Rette Alarix 02:50, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :The comment in the above section was posted this morning before HM was rolled out. Hope that provides some context. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:15, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Unrelated/related question, do you have to do all the quests (and dungeons for the other) in HM or just claim reward in hm?--68.146.25.147 04:15, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :::You have to get a new set of books specifically for Mode, totally independent of your normal mode progress. --85.225.89.225 06:18, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I've also just uploaded the icons for them. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 08:17, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Just for clarification, you can only fill up your empty pages only if you haven't gotten the new reward for turning in the handbook? Cuz it seems that my mesmer can't refill her book after she submitted her newly completed one for the new reward amount. 68.145.68.110 18:38, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Bug The update says you can have them fill in missing pages for a fee, Why can you only do this once? 81.99.144.112 18:06, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :It's for quests you have completed when you didn't have a book with you (for example during the preview event). — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:57, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::In other words you can't just spend money to fill up the book with missing pages if you haven't done the quests. (T/ ) 18:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::What would happen with multiple books? If you went through the primary quests with a bunch of extra books in your inventory or storage (gotten through the buggy type thing mentions earlier in the page), would you end up being able to fill them for 1.1k each (along with a free full book) then trade them in for a lot of money and a large amount of rep points? If that works like that it just screams "Eploit Me!" 24.71.223.142 02:41, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I did 9 dungoens and they were all in my dungoen book - i handed it in then asked for another and the guy said he would fill it up again for a price so i said ok and i got double the points for only doing the dungoens ojnce I dont really understand how the book works. Do you need to get a seperate book for each of the title tracks? Or when you turn it in do you get the reputation for all the different tracks with one book? Farming these points is getting a little old and I wouldnt mind taking advantage of these books. Thanks for any info. AC1 02:43, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :You turn in the book to the NPC for the faction you would like to get points for. It doesn't matter who you got the book from. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:57, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Can be Identified Just identified my Handbook, seems all the books can be identified and have the flag set so you get the usual; message once you attempted to do it again. This is awesomely pointless and should be added to the page with flashing lights. appearently you can pay 100 gold per page to fill out the hero's handbook but i keep trying every discussion option with tyr the skaald and cant seem to get that offer, any advice you guys? That is only for when you've done a quest but you didn't have a book on you. It was mainly for use by people who did them during the Sneak Peek Preview Weekend. No, you can't just pay 1.6k to fill out the book and not do any quests. You really do have to repeat them. (T/ ) 04:59, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Filler Page information Just making a note here to add the information about the filler page. The icon would be good too, I'll just go get one -Ezekiel 09:18, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :They don't exist? now that's odd. I got one before -Ezekiel 09:46, 2 November 2007 (UTC)